Monte d'Or
thumb|Monte d'Or während der Feier Monte d'Or ist ein Standort in Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder. Die Stadt befindet sich mitten in der Wüste und beherbergt viele Kasinos, sie könnte also der realen Stadt Las Vegas nachempfunden sein. Die Stadt wirkt allerdings auch sehr französisch-inspiriert. Die Stadt befindet sich sozusagen in einer Grube, die von steilen Felsen umgeben ist. In der Stadt wird jeden Abend eine Karnevalsparade abgehalten. Geschichte der Stadt Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Das Hotel Reunion in der Vergangenheit Monte d'Or wird „Die Stadt der Wunder“ genannt, da die Stadt mitten in einer Wüste innerhalb von nur 18 Jahren aus einem kleinen Hotel, dem Hotel Reunion entstanden ist. Man sagt, die Stadt wurde durch die Kraft der Maske des Chaos erschaffen, in Wahrheit allerdings ist der Milliardär Henry Ledore der Gründer der Stadt. Dieser liefert sich mit Monte d'Ors zweitem Millionär Alphonse Dalston einen ständigen Machtkampf. Beide leben schon sehr lange in Monte d'Or, da sie in ihrer Kindheit beide mit Randall Ascot befreundet waren, dessen "Tod" ausschlaggebend für die Gründung der Stadt war. Denn Henry, der nicht glaubte, dass Randall tot sei, ließ Trupps nach ihm suchen, wobei er auf den Schatz von Akbadain stieß, nach dem Randall früher gesucht hatte. So konnte er eine hohe Belohnung für denjenigen, der Randall finden würde, versprechen. Daraufhin siedelten sich immer mehr Leute an, da jeder die Belohnung kassieren wollte und so konnte Monte d'Or sehr schnell wachsen. Henry selbst zog zusammen mit Angela und Lady Ascot von Stansbury nach Monte d'Or um. thumb|200px|Die ParadeUm das schnelle Wachstum und den großen Erfolg der Stadt zu feiern, fing man irgendwann an, jeden Abend bis in die Nacht hinein bunte Karnevalsparaden zu veranstalten. Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder Zur Zeit der Ereignisse des Spieles wird die Stadt vom Maskierten Gentleman terrorisiert, der mit seinen angeblichen "Wundern" Leute in Pferde verwandelt oder aus Gemälden kommen lässt. Aus diesem Grund wurden Professor Layton, Luke und Emmy von Angela Ledore gebeten, nach Monte d'Or zu kommen. Diese begegnen dem Gentleman erstmalig während der Parade, wo er einige Menschen scheinbar zu Stein erstarren lässt. thumb|left|Descoles EnttarnungAm Ende, nachdem der Maskierte Gentleman, der sich als Randall Ascot herausstellt, die Felsen um Monte d'Or sprengt, um die Stadt unter Sand zu begraben, erhebt Layton die Akbadain-Ruinen unter Monte d'Or mithilfe der Maske des Chaos, um die Stadt auf Bodenhöhe anzuheben. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Descole, der hinter den Verbechen des Maskierten Gentleman steckte, sich das zum Ziel gemacht hatte, da er hinter den Endlosen Zirkeln her war, die durch die Erhebung der Ruinen ebenfalls erschienen waren. Anderes thumb|Im VergnügungsparkDer Bürgermeister der Stadt ist Rhys Williams, der Hauptkommissar ist Sheffield. Des Weiteren gibt es in Monte d'Or den Vergnügungspark Gruselkirmes, ein Stadion für Pferderennen sowie einige Hotels, wie zum Beispiel das Hotel Reunion, das größte Hotel in Monte d'Or. Das Hauptfortbewegungsmittel in Monte d'Or ist die Monte-Bahn. Aufbau thumb|left|Layton und Luke am Celebration BoulevardLayton und Luke betreten die Stadt über den Celebration Boulevard. Dieser führt, durch den Pavillon hindurch, zum Gallery Plaza, dem größten Platz in Monte d'Or, auf dem sich das Monsarton-Museum befindet. Von dort aus gibt es zwei Wege einzuschlagen, einen nach rechts und einen nach links. Der rechte Weg führt zum Ledore Anwesen, zum Rathaus und zur Rennbahn. Will man zum Hotel Bédouine, zum Zirkus Glitzerstern, zum Château Dalston oder zum Skorpion-Kasino, muss man den linken Weg einschlagen. Außerdem gelangt man dort zur Gruselkirmes. Das Hotel Reunion befindet sich in der Mitte Monte d'Ors und ist über die Monte-Bahn zu erreichen. Einwohner *Henry Ledore (Gründer) *Angela Ledore *Alphonse Dalston *Lady Ascot (Henrys Bürgin) *Sheffield (Hauptkommissar) *Rhys Williams (Bürgermeister) *Mordaunt (Henrys rechte Hand) *Diverse Polizisten *Pascal *Jean-Paul *Ludmilla *Gustav *Gonzales *Drake *Waltham *Murphy *Beaufort *Michelle *Frankie *Narcisse *Humbert *Gloria *Onyx (Pferd) *Vanille (Pferd) *Piccolo (Pferd) Wissenswertes *Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Städten und Dörfern in der Professor Layton Reihe (z.B. Misthallery oder Folsense) befindet sich Monte d'Or nicht in Großbritannien, sondern ist in einer Wüste, weshalb die Stadt sich wahrscheinlich in Amerika befindet. *"d'Or" ist der Französiche Begriff für "golden". So soll vermutlich der große Wohlstand der Stadt ausgedrückt werden. *In Monte d'Or kann man beliebig von Tag auf Nacht umstellen. *Da es in der Stadt mehr Touristen als Einwohner gibt, sind die meisten Leute, denen man auf den Straßen begegnet, Touristen. Bilder Karneval Artwork.jpg|Layton und Luke beim Karneval Karnevals Umzug.jpeg|Ein Bild der Parade Layton5 2.PNG|Layton und Luke in Monte d'Or Ledore Anwesen.jpeg|Die Villa Ledore Camel Hotel.jpeg|Das Hotel Bédouine Château Dalston.jpg|Das Château Dalston Montedol_Platz.jpeg|Das Monsarton-Museum 147px-Waiting for a Friend Inn at night MoM-1-.png|Das Hotel Reunion UnmaskedGentleman.png|Randall in Monte d'Or en:Monte d'Or Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte in Layton 5 Kategorie:http://de.layton.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Top_10_Listen